


Свадьба — это не праздник

by Helen_scram



Series: Вышивка на полотне судьбы [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram





	Свадьба — это не праздник

Леди Маргарет, поджав губы, смотрела на будущую невестку. Худая — кожа да кости, долговязая — ростом лишь чуть ниже Гая, которому все девушки едва доставали до подмышки, хмурый взгляд исподлобья, будто и не к венцу идет. На родителей жениха едва взглянула, гордячка. Никакого воспитания. Да и откуда ему взяться, если подумать? Мать умерла, производя ее на свет, а отца интересовали только оружие да сбруя. Точь-в-точь, как и ее собственного супруга. Недаром они так дружат. Сил нет слушать их разговоры, когда они собираются вместе, хвала Господу, не так часто. И Гаю с малолетства всю эту ерунду прививал, пытался сделать из него действительно своего сына. Что ж, надо сказать, преуспел, Гай уже и внешне с каждым годом все больше походил на Эдмунда. Леди Маргарет даже сомневалась порой, не ошиблась ли она в сроках по неопытности.

И теперь эти два старых товарища решили еще и породниться. Ее, разумеется, никто не спрашивал. Само известие о предстоящем браке было, как гром среди ясного неба. Сэр Эдмунд, войдя утром в ее покои, объявил:

— Собирайся, мы едем к де Брейси. Гай женится на его младшей дочери. Венчание завтра. Поторапливайся, если хочешь успеть — сразу после консуммации молодые отбывают в марку Честера и будут жить там: старина Вильям дает за дочерью Чамли-манор.

Леди Маргарет недоумевала. Все выглядело так, словно она была не единственной, кто узнал о торжественном событии лишь накануне. В замке царила суета, спешно украшался главный зал, и готовился торжественный обед. Гай, оказывается, прискакал только вчера ближе к ночи и одет был по-походному. Со стороны невесты не было никого, кроме отца и старшего брата. Из гостей — несколько человек, не более полудюжины, скорее всего, вассалы барона, живущие ближе всего. Это было по меньшей мере странно.

Но более всего разочаровала будущая леди Гай Гизборн. Пока сэр Вильям вел невесту к алтарю как подобает отцу, она ни на кого не поднимала глаз, хмурилась и даже пару раз остановилась, будто намереваясь развернуться и броситься прочь, затем бросала взгляд на ожидающего впереди Гая и священника и порывисто устремлялась вперед. Ее что, совсем не учили манерам? Вот сама Маргарет прекрасно держала себя на собственной свадьбе, хоть и прорыдала всю ночь перед этим.

Она до последнего мгновения надеялась, что вот сейчас в церковь вбежит ее возлюбленный и… что? Ну, например, крикнет: «Стойте! Это венчание не может состояться! Мы любим друг друга». Он выхватит меч, другой рукой обнимет ее за талию, а она склонит голову ему на плечо. А потом они уедут на белом коне.

Но увы, белый конь случился намного позже и ненадолго. И в наказание за то, что позволила себе короткий праздник любви, она вынуждена много лет терпеть злобные выходки супруга вроде устройства этой свадьбы.

Разумеется, Гаю нужно отсидеться где-нибудь подальше, в тихом захолустье, пока не умолкнут противоречивые слухи об этой странной истории с зерном для армии. Господи, ну почему он вечно ввязывается в какие-то бессмысленные авантюры? Тогда с крестом, потом вот с этим зерном. Хорошо хоть, ему удалось разогнать эту банду валлийских разбойников и прикончить их главаря. Король Джон, да хранит его Господь, весьма благосклонно воспринял эту новость. Все-таки ее мальчик отважен и храбр. А эти нелепые казусы… Это все дурное влияние шерифа Ноттингемского, как его… де Реле, что ли… Он постоянно давал Гаю сомнительные поручения, и тому приходилось их выполнять. Очень неприятный тип. Хорошо, что теперь Гай будет от него избавлен.

Но все же необязательно было так торопиться с этим браком. Эдмунд и сэр Вильям сговорились, похоже, буквально за день. Или обязательно? Леди Маргарет еще раз внимательно окинула взглядом невесту сына и едва не ахнула: как эта бесстыдница на него смотрит! И губы облизывает! Святые угодники! И это в церкви во время венчания! А Гай-то, Гай! Куда делась та приличная серьезность, с которой он держал себя в самом начале церемонии. Уж эту ухмылочку сына леди Гизборн знала отлично. Как в детстве, когда ему говорили, что он получит варенье только после того, как выучит урок арифметики, а потом оказывалось, что кухарки ему уже все пенки собрали. Между ними уже, наверняка, ВСЕ было.

Леди Маргарет негодующе обернулась к супругу. Тот ухмыльнулся:

— Что, нравится невестка? Хорошая пара Гаю. По-моему, они поладят.

«Насмехается, чудовище!» — всколыхнулось внутри привычное возмущение. Всю жизнь этот негодяй измывался над ней и сыном, как и теперь с этой отвратительной брачной затеей. Ей оставалось только уповать, что Господь оценит, с каким достоинством она выносила подобные издевательства. Будет ли ей награда за ее мучения еще в этой жизни? Она продолжала надеяться. С этой мыслью леди Маргарет перекрестилась и подошла поздравить молодых.


End file.
